


Truth or Dare

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual Female Character(s), Bisexual Male Character, Drinking, Multi, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: A fun game of truth or dare between coworkers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realize it ran a little long, but I was having fun writing it. The ending is also a little clumsy, but eh. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar issues and spelling, auto correct on my iPad is terrible and I can't figure out how to turn it off. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"Truth or Dare?"

Amanda sighs, rubbing her hand over her face.

"Dare." She says, waving her hand abstently and taking another sip of her drink. God, she'd need it if this is what they were playing.

"Kiss Olivia." Fin says, smirking. Olivia blushes a brilliant scarlet but Amanda lets a low whine slip out of her.

"Come on, Fin. What are we? In fifth grade?" Amanda asks, and Olivia's still blushing next to her, but she scoots close to Amanda.

"Liv, you don't have to if you don't want to." Amanda says in a low voice. Olivia shakes her head.

"Like it's anything new." She murmers, but says louder, for the rest of the squad to hear, "No, it's okay. Let's just get it over with." Amanda smiles and leans forward, pressing her lips solidly against her bosses. It lasts for several seconds, and at the last second, Amanda decides to add a swipe of her tongue over Olivia's lower lip, just for good measure. Fin whistles and Carisi chuckles.

"Okay, Carisi. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Carisi takes a sip.

"Have you ever slept with a guy?" Carisi spits out his sip, then fiddles with his hands and doesn't face Amanda when answering,

"Yes." Amanda takes note of to ask who.

"Okay, Lieu, truth or dare?"

"Carisi, how many times have I told you to call me Olivia outside of work?"

"How many times have I asked you to call me Sonny?"

"Touché. Truth."

"God, you guys are boring." Fin mutters, but Carisi(sorry,  _Sonny_ ) ignores him.

"Have you ever kissed a girl." Olivia raises an eyebrow and looks pointedly at Amanda. "Okay, have you ever dated a girl?"

"Has she...?" Fin mutters sarcastically, well aware of Olivia's dating past. Olivia decides to ignore him as well.

"God, it really is like we're in 5th grade. Yes, I have. Fin, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you ever sleep with Munch?" Amanda raises an eyebrow, curious herself. Carisi has no idea who Munch is.

"Who's Munch?"

"Old partner of mine." Fin says.

"Well...?" Olivia prompts. Fin grins and pulls out his gold chain, reveling the item on the chain. A simple gold band that he could never stand around his finger.

"Did I? I married him." All of their eyes widen at this revelation.

"When?"

"Only three years ago, but we've been dating about 13 years."

"Good for you. Now all those 'bony ass' comments are starting to make sense." Fin chuckles.

"I do love that bony ass." Amanda groans.

"Too much information." She says, taking a  _deep_ drink.

"Whatever." He said, rolling his eyes, "You're the one who was the one complaining about this being to "fifth grade" Speaking of which, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"You've gotta pick truth one day." Carisi says, but Fin waves a hand.

"Down three shots in a row." Amanda's eyes gleam and she signals Fin for the bottle.

"Who's driving me home?" She asks, pulling out her keys.

"I am." Olivia says and Amanda tosses her her keys. "You live two blocks from me." Amanda nods.

Amanda pours the three shots and doesn't hesitate to drink the first, the second and third coming in quick succesion. "This should be fun. I'm a silly drunk." Amanda says after the third, hiccuping.

"Carisi." She hiccuped again, "Truth or Dare?" Carisi narrowed his eyes, looking at the quickly getting drunk blonde, and decided on dare. Should be interesting.

"Dare." Amanda grinned wickedly and Carisi started to rethink his choice.

"Stand outside in nothing but your pants for 3 minutes."

"But it's winter!" "Pants like pants or pant's like underwear?" Both Carisi and Fin says at the same time.

"So what, it's a dare. And I mean pants like..." There's a pause as Amanda consider's this, "Underwear. Guess I turn British when I drink." Carisi whined some more, but he started pulling off his suit jacket.

"You can use my balcony." Olivia said, pointing to the door. "We'll time from inside this cozy apartment." Olivia said, smirking a bit.

"Okay, I'm ready." Carisi said, but Amanda clicks her tongue at him. 

"Shoes?"

"What!? There's snow out there!"

"Too chicken?" Carisi glared at her, considered flipping her off, decided not to in the end, and removed his socks and shoes. He winced as he stepped out into the snow and Olivia started the clock. They all waited in silence for a minute.

"God, this is boring." Amanda muttered.

"This is fucking cold!" Carisi snaps back, his teeth chattering.

"Did Carisi just swear? Is that even physically possible?" Olivia mused.

"Appearently when you change the temperature of the subject, attitude and vocabulary changes." Amanda said, grinning. Carisi starts doing jumping jacks. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, as you may have noticed, I have no protective fat..."

"Or hair." Fin piped in. Carisi rolled his eyes, moving to running in place.

"So, I'm warming myself up."

"Is it working?"

"No." Carisi says, bitterly.

"30 seconds." Olivia says. Carisi lets out a low whine and hops up and down, rubbing his bare arms

"Suck it up, Carisi." Fin says.

"You try this!"

"I'm not stupid enough to say dare to Amanda."

"Annnnnnd... That's time." Olivia says, offering out a blanket to Carisi who gratefully wraps himself up.

"Okay, never doing that again." Carisi says, sitting in front of Olivia's heater. 

"Lieu, truth or dare?" He asks through his chattering teeth. He takes a drink and feels himself warm up considerably.

"Truth."

"Describe your worst kiss." Olivia looks at him, blinks, then chuckles. 

"Okay, give me a minute." She thinks and when the worst one comes back to her, she doesn't want to admit it.

"It was, it was..."

"What," Carisi asks, nudging her, "That bad?"

"Yeah. In what way bad?"

"Just what you consider your worst kiss, whether it was embarrassing or just physically bad."

"Okay." Olivia takes a drink. "It was with my high school girlfriend. She was my first real dating partner and I was kinda head over heels in love with her. Sounds silly, I know, but she liked me back. One day..." Olivia takes a deep breath and another drink, "One day, we were in my apartment, kinda making out, and my mother stumbled in. Drunk. She didn't know that I liked girls or that I was dating anyone. She dropped the half empty bottle and kinda came at the girl." Olivia clears her throat and looks away, "She gave the girl three stitches and I never talked to her again. Never even saw her outside of school."

There's an awkward silence, as everyone doesn't know what to say.

"Okay, that's my worst. Fin, truth or dare?" Olivia's voice is full of confidence again.

"Dare." Olivia grins wikedly. 

"Sing everything you say for the next ten minutes."

"Dammit, Olivia!" He said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand you." Olivia says, wriggling her eyebrows.

" _Screw you!"_ Fin sings in a soft baritone. It was a sweet tone, but had plenty of malice in it. Olivia chuckled, downing the rest of her beer.

"Well, anyone else want another one?" The heads nodded at her and she goes to grab 4 beers.

" _Okay, Truth or Dare?"_ Fin sings, facing Amanda.

"I've done only dares... Truth."

" _What do you daydream about the most?"_ Amanda actually blushed.

"Nothing clean."

_"Details?"_

"Having my cuffs used against me by a certain female. And that's all I'm saying."

" _Fair enough."_

"Truth or dare?" 

"Truth. Never am I saying dare to drunk you again!"

"Hey, I'm not drunk." Amanda looks at her empty glass, pours herself some more beer, then said, with a wink, "Yet."

"Anyway, truth."

"What's the longest you've ever gone without sex?"

"17 and a half years." Carisi answers immeditly. Amanda rolls her eyes comically.

"I mean after you first had sex."

"Not sure. Probably two years when I was dating an army girl and she was away for 2 years." Carisi chuckles, "God, the night she returned..."

" _Okay, don't need to hear about that."_ Fin sings.

"Whatever," Carisi says, rolling his eyes, "Truth or dare, Lieu?"

"Dare." Carisi grins evilly and grabs his discarded tie.

"Go blindfolded into your closet and re-dress with whatever's in there."

"Blindfolded?"

"Yup."

"Can I use the same clothes?"

"No."

"Shit." Olivia murmurs. "Can I at least walk to my room without the blindfold?"

"Sure." Carisi hands out the tie and Olivia grumbles as she walks to her room. They sit, discussing nothing important, waiting for Olivia to return. When she does, they all die laughing. She's wearing a pink skirt that goes to her mid thighs and is entirely too tight. She's also wearing an old t-shirt that's obviously old, but never worn. And for obvious reasons. It says,  _I hate being sexy, but someone has to do it._ It's also ridicously tight, and it's quite obvious she's not wearing anything underneath.

"Where do you get that shirt?" Fin asked. He smiled as he said it, his 10 minutes up.

"Friend got it for me as a joke... Never got around to throwing it out."

"And the skirt?" Amanda asks, looking away as Olivia sits down. Appearently she doesn't keep any underwear in her closet.

"Listen, this was a dare, not truth. I don't have to go into that." They all look at her with hopeful eyes and she caves, "Fine. It belonged to a one night stand. She was about 5ft and weighed around 100 pounds wet. It looked good on her, but I didn't realize that she left it behind. And before any of you ask, no I do not keep underwear in my closet." She makes a point of crossing her legs tightly and crosses her arms in the classic defense pose. 

"Fin, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Next time we're at the bar, sing a song of my choice." 

"God, Liv. I don't even want to know what song you're thinking of."

"Oh no, you don't." Olivia said, grinning evilly. Fin groans.

"Amanda, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Olivia?" Olivia turns scarlet again. So does Amanda.

"Sure, she's a nice boss."

"I meant romantically and you know it."

"Fine. Yes, I do." There's an awkward silence. Until Amanda breaks it, turning to Carisi.

"Truth or Dare?"


	2. Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is for Cherie, Sofia, Bluemermaiid; thanks for pressing me to a second chapter!
> 
> Credit goes to Taylor Swift's "I Shake it off" as it makes an appearance here.

Amanda had trouble keeping her hand from shaking with the rest of her body as she was enveloped in silent giggles but still wanted the video to come out well.

"I, I shake it off, I shake it off..." Carisi's still wiping beer off his nose from when he'd stupidly taken a sip before Fin started singing, and he's doubled over in laughter. Amanda thinks she even sees the hint of tears in his eyes. "I, I shake it off..." Olivia looks smug, even through her own fits of laughter. As Fin finishes with a flourish and a scowl, several people hit the record button again, then burst out in applause for the embarrassed man.

"That was too cruel, Olivia." He says as he plops and takes a **big** swing from his beer. 

"Never bet against me, Fin." 

"Oh, you inviting the possibility? I thought you were adamant about never playing this game again."

"Oh come on, really, never again? It'd be so much fun!" Carisi says, always over enthusiastic despite his _chilling_ realization last time. 

"I dare you, Olivia." Fin says teasingly. Amanda just raises an eyebrow and Olivia groans loudly.

"Fine, but drinks are own you guys." Carisi fist pumps. Seriously, how old was the man?

"Okay, who's going first?" Olivia asks, taking a drink - she needed to be a lot more drunk right now and it was currently free - and looking around at the three other people. "Fin, since you basically just did one, you go first." Fin smiles and turns to Amanda. 

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Three sets of eyebrows shoot up as the blonde preferred to stick to dares than show her true self. Fin grins evilly.

"What's your guilty pleasure?" Amanda groans loudly. 

"Those dating shows like the bachelor." Carisi laughs loudly next to her.

"Never would have pegged you as the type, Rollins." Amanda just puts her head down on the table and avoids the laughs and jaunts of her coworkers. After a minute she's had enough and snaps at Olivia,

"Okay, okay, truth or dare, Olivia?" 

"Dare." Olivia's eyes twinkle, waiting for whatever the blonde would throw at her.

"Give me your phone and let me text anyone in your contacts." Olivia groans loudly, but unlocks her phone and hands it over. Amanda grins diabolically while swiping through her contacts. Then she grins, way to evilly, types quickly, then hands over the phone. 

"Who'd you text?" Olivia groans, knowing she could check it.

"Trust me, you'll know." Olivia groans again, slams her head against the table, then sighs, accepting her fate. 

"Carisi, truth or dare?" Carisi looks torn, but hesitantly says dare. "Wear a finger mustache for the next five minutes." Carisi looks confused, but does it and Amanda bursts into giggles. 

"Oh my god, I thought I'd never see that again!" It's honestly a spitting image of the mustache Carisi had for the first month in SVU, except a lot less hairy. 

"The pornstache is back!" Fin proclaims happily, slamming down his empty beer.

"The what?" Carisi says indignantly, fighting the urge to pull his finger away. Amanda's cracking up next to him.

"Carisi, that was the worst pornstache I'd ever seen." Olivia says, laughing lightly as well. Carisi glares menacingly, or at least tries to, which is hard when sporting a finger mustache.

"Fin, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the most awkward moment you've had with a person?"

"Probably my first moment in SVU. I walked in and knocked into Cragen, but he was on his way out, so a women came up to me and asked if she could help. I said I had just been transferred here and she told me that, 'you're here for my job.' Sad thing was that I really liked her. Do you know what happened to her?" Fin inquires to Olivia. Olivia shakes her head and they spend a quiet moment reflecting on Jeffries. "Truth or Dare, Amanda?" Amanda bites her lip.

"Truth." 

"What's the most embarrassing thing I'd find in your room?" Amanda thinks. There's the draw next to her bed, but that's not too unusual, there's her diaries, which hold some secrets, but most people kept them, then, well.

"The stuffed animal on my bed." She admits. "It was a gift from my father,"  _for picking out the winning lotto numbers,_ "It's one of my best memories, so I like to keep it close."

"That's not too embarrassing when you explain it." Fin says. 

"I'd consider it embarrassing if you walked in and saw it with no explanation." Amanda explains, shrugging, "Truth or Dare, Olivia?"

"Dare."

"Walk across the room on your hands." Olivia looks at her in shock.

"I'm... not sure that I could do that." 

"It's okay, I'll hold your feet if you need help." Olivia sighed deeply, rubbed her eyes with her forefinger and thumb, and took time to reflect about how she should be home, with her kid, how she's a lieutenant.

"Okay." She got up, pushed in a chair, then jumped forward and tried to balance. "Amanda!" She shouted and Amanda jumped forward, grabbing the brunette's legs just in time. Olivia huffed a bit below her until she said, "Okay, lets do this." She hesitantly started "walking" forward. About a third of the war across, people started taking notice, and stopped talking, turning to watch. Halfway there, the music was turned off and people pulled out their phones. 

"Fricking lieutenant." Olivia mutters and she feels her legs shake as Amanda above her dissolves into giggles, but she still has a steady hand, so she's forced to continue. Then she feels her shirt start to slip. "Amanda, pause." Amanda stops, confused, only 2/3 of the way there, and Olivia does her best to tuck in her shirt before it can slip to low. With the shirt safely beneath her belt, she puts down her hand and continues. The last 15 feet are agony as everyone around them cheers, and she recognizes most of them, this being to local cop bar, and by the end she's burning red for reasons other than blood rushing to her head.

"I never learn, do I?' Olivia asks once it's all over. Soon the music starts up and everyone goes about their business. When they get back to the table, Fin and Carisi jab at her and Olivia gives them her best evil eye.

"Carisi, truth or dare?" Carisi looks warily at her, then answers dare. "Make up a story about something you see on the table." Carisi looks for the most normal thing on the table, then picks up the salt.

"Once upon a time, there was a lonely salt shaker."

"Oooh, what happened to him?" Amanda asks, 'engrossed' in the story. Fin shoves her slightly and Carisi continues.

"She'd been told by her mother that all salt shakers have a sole mate; a pepper shaker. When she turned twenty, she asked her mom why she hadn't found _her_ sole mate yet. Her mother responded that, while she had found dad when she was 18, not everyone has such luck. You have to be patient, and love will come." Carisi looked nervously at his colleagues, but regained confidence and continued, "When the salt shaker turned 30, she still hadn't found her pepper shaker. Her friends had and they were having little salt shakers and little pepper shakers of their own, but he was all alone. When he turned 35, no such luck came for the lonely salt shaker, and even her mother had started to give up hope that everyone was destined for a pepper shaker. However, on her 36th birthday, she meant a gorgeous, funny, smart _salt_ shaker. And they feel in love. However, society did not accept their love, and after two wonderful months together, the other salt shaker was pushed away by their friends. The original salt shaker was heartbroken, and her mother insisted that it was a good thing, that now she could find her pepper shaker, but she insisted that she didn't want to, that she loved her salt shaker. And from then on, she stayed alone, yearning for her salt shaker. But she was never seen again, and the salt shaker was lonely forever."

"Wow, Carisi, nice look into society's attitude on gay relationships." Olivia says.

"Well, you know..." he says shyly. He still missed his pepper shaker that his so called friends pushed away 20 years ago. He did have other relationships since then though. But still... He pulls himself out of that long enough to ask,

"Truth or dare, Fin?"

 


	3. 13 years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm writing more at the request of all of you. Thank you so much for the enthusiasm, and, as always, if you want to see more, let me know! I thought I'd change this up a bit, so it takes place in season 2-3 with Fin, Munch, Cabot, and Stabler. Hope it wasn't too long

"Shouldn't you go home, El?" Olivia asked, not actually that concerned whether or not he went home. She was enjoying his company and would rather not see him leave early.

"Nah, the kids are all asleep already and Kathy knows that I'm going out and celebrating the end of this case. She's actually approved me being out really late."

"Well, I'll drink to that." Fin says, taking another swing from his, now close to empty, beer.

"You'll drink to anything." Munch huffs. "Especially that cheap crap you keep insisting I try."

"The beer is good, especially at the price."

"That's the problem, it tastes like the price."

"How do you even know? Try." Munch rolls his eyes.

"I'll stick to my Guinness, thank you." He sips on the beer thoughtfully, "Or perhaps I'll let you finish the bottle, so you can develop some taste, and I'll get some scotch."

"I'm not denying that Guinness is good, I just think it's pricy."

"I think-"

"I think you two are quarreling like an old married couple." Liv pipes in, taking a sip of her own red wine. "We all have our own preferences in alcohol, so end it." 

"Amen." Stabler says, sipping his gin and tonic. There's a moment of silence and then Fin develops a shit eating grin that none of them like.

"Guys, lets play truth or dare."

"No." Olivia says immediately.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." Alex pipes in, hand on top of Olivia's and rubbing it gently, and Olivia gives up.

"Fine." Munch _oooohs_ at the fact that Olivia gave up the fight because of Alex. "Shut it, Munch. You go first, then." 

"Gladly." Predictably, he turns to Fin. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Make everyone in the group smile individually." Fin grins.

"Easy." He turns to Elliot. "You should have never told me this." Then he pounces, going straight for Elliot's left side.

"No, no no no no!" He immediately dissolves into giggles, a huge smile bursting forth. Olivia smiles, knocking her off his list too.

"See, easy." Elliot spends the next minute trying to catch his breath, it doesn't help that Olivia beams and tickles him every now and then.

"Now, Cabot, you'll be harder." Cabot raises an eyebrow, sealing her lips tightly, determined not to smile. And she's doing well. 5 jokes, 3 funny memories, one tickle attempt later, the lawyer has still not cracked every a little one. "Okay, I'm going to have to go with the big guns here." He clears his throat. "Olivia Benson." One corner of her mouth flicks up and little smile forms before she can slap her hand over her mouth. Stabler and Fin laughs and Cabot's slowly going redder and redder. 

"It's okay." Olivia mumbles, "I think it's sweet." She rests her head on Alex's shoulder and Alex's hand immediately comes up to wrap around the detective. 

"Okay, avoiding that," Fin grins, "You're left." He says to Munch. 

"Good luck." 

"I honestly believe in aliens, the CIA killed Kennedy, not Oswald, and you're bony ass is actually sufferable." Munch actually smiles.

"Really?" 

"Yup."

"You think the CIA was in on the Kennedy Assassination?"

"Oh, no way, but that worked." Munch pouts.

"From the angle Oswald was in..." Everyone at the table groans.

"Cut it out, Munch. My turn. Truth or dare, Cabot?"

"Truth."

"What's the most embarrassing thing you're parents have caught you doing?"

"Embarrassing, not sad, right?" Fin nods. "When I was teen, I told my parents I was studying, but they walked into my room to find my dancing, and I couldn't dance back then, to a terrible pop song and singing along, and I can't sing, into my tampons." Everyone bursts out laughing at the mental image she described, not actually believing it. "I couldn't face my parents for a week, the looks they gave me." 

"I've met your mother, I bet she sang the lyrics every time she saw you, right?" Alex nods, her face scarlet again, and she puts her face in her hands.

"Okay, okay, Truth or dare, Stabler?" 

"Dare."

"Do a split." Munch and Fin groan in empathy and Olivia has a smile so wide, it might actually stick.

"Which way?" 

"Slide split." Elliot still looks confused. "Of, for the..." Alex thanks herself for thinking of wearing pants today and quickly does one, slipping down immeditly until her pelvis meets the ground. "Like this." Elliot groans, and tries, sliding so slowly and groaning the whole time. Olivia behind him is cracking up, doubled over in laughter, and even Munch and Fin are laughing, despite their empathy for the man. 

"This is as far down I can get, Cabot!" Alex laughs, as the man is still at least a foot and a half away from the floor. "Please, I have a wife and kids!" He yells as he sinks another inch. 

"Oh, fine." 

"Thank God." He gets up.

"I got it, though." Olivia says, holding out her phone with the image. 

"I'm going to destroy that."

"I'm making copies." She says, grinning evilly and closing her phone. 

"Truth or Dare, Liv?" He growls, threateningly, like he's going to get revenge.

"What about you makes you most nervous about new relationships and why? No family relations though, just a habit." He smirks, as he knows that Olivia had only just started to date Alex. 

"Sharing a bed because I get really bad nightmares and tend to accidentally wake or kick the other person." Alex's nodding behind her. 

"Oh... Sorry, Liv." 

"No, it's okay, not you're fault. Anyway, Truth or Dare, Munch?"

"Truth."

"What's the weirdest nickname you've ever had."

"Well... I'm often described as 'bony ass', so I think that's pretty high up on the list." Everyone nods, shooting a look at Fin, who made most, if not all, of the bony ass comments. "Truth or Dare, Fin?"

"Truth."

"Do you wish you still work in narcotics?"

"Not at all. It required so much undercover work, and brought my family apart. I'm hoping now there's actually a chance for a real life. And I like SVU, I like helping people on this level, even if sometimes I can't stand it." Everyone nods in agreement. 

"Truth or Dare, Cabot?"

"Dare, not doing truth to you again."

"Get 5 people's numbers." Cabot raises an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

"That's not easy." Cabot huffs, gets up, and goes to a random bar patron.

"Why would you do that, Fin?" Olivia huffs, jealous as the guy scribbles something on a napkin.

"To annoy you. I know you can be jealous." Olivia burns red in frustration and jealousy as Alex, with ease, moves around the bar, plopping down not 5 minutes later with 5 paper napkins. 

"There. See, not so hard."

"Not at all, but look at Liv." Alex laughs at the brunette's expression.

"Jealous type, are we? Don't worry, Liv." She says, rubbing Olivia's shoulder then ripping up all the numbers. 

"Truth or Dare, Stabler?"

"Dare." 

"Come here." She states. Elliot's face contorts with confusion, but moves in front of Alex who's pulling something out of her purse. Elliot gasps when he sees what it is.

"No."

"It's a dare, Stabler. You gonna turn down a dare?" He glares at her.

"Hygiene."

"It's new, you saw me open it." He cannot find another point to argue, but shoots her his meanest looks, which pales in comparison to hers(so she's not particularly scared of him). "Perfect." She closes the cap and turns him to the other 3, who howl with laughter. 

"Is lipstick always this sticky?" He asks Alex, who's laughing at him.

"Yeah, you get used to it though."

"How do you take it off?"

"Oh, no, you're going home with that on and letting Kathy see it." 

"How'll you know she saw it?" He asks, implying he'll take it off at the first chance.

"Oh, I'm calling her tomorrow, El, so don't even try to get out of it." Olivia pipes up, "sneakily" taking another photo of him and his ruby lips. 

"Truth or Dare, Liv." He growls when he sees her take the photo.

"Dare."

"Do your best gymnastics after two shots." 

"What?"

"Come on, Liv, I know you've got some moves." 

"Mild ones." Liv mumbles. "You buy the shots, I'll drink em." Elliot nods, goes and buys two shots, which Liv quickly drink. "There's no room in here." She says, looking around at the crowded room.

"Outside, soft grass in case you fall."

"Gee, thanks." She grumbles. They all pay for their drinks, agreeing that Liv deserves one final question after she does this, so she gets to ask Munch the final question. "Anything in particular you want me to do?"

"Just your fanciest." Elliot says. 

"How many moves?"

"Three, you know which ones." Olivia groans, tucks in her shirt. 

"Be glad I'm young and can still do these." She grumbles her whole way away, planning it so that she'll actually end up doing the impressive stuff right in front of them. She races forward, then, just as she approaches Fin, she tucks forward and does a front hand flip, then a front tuck, then pauses slightly, and does a backflip. Everyone cheers and claps there hands.

"That was impressive, Liv! I didn't know you could do that!" Alex says.

"Yeah, well, when your mother sends you to gymnastics camp and this is literally all you learn while the other kids could do the damn bar..."

"That was me when it came to singing." Alex admits. "Never could get past twinkle twinkle, but this was still impressive." Olivia blushes slightly. 

"Well, night guys..." Munch says.

"Oh no, you got to see that, you are answering this last one. Truth or Dare?"

"Well, you said answering, so I think you have a question up your sleeve. Dare." Olivia's eyes twinkle, as she's set that up specifically so that he'd say dare. 

"Kiss Fin." Fin gaps at Liv, but Munch, a little too eagerly, grabs his shirt and pulls him close, pushing his lips against Fin's. There's a moment, then he lets go and thats that. 

"Okay, now goodnight." And he walks away, cool as ever, leaving everyone shocked, none more than Fin. 

"Whatever, 'night." Elliot says, walking away, grumbling something that sounds something like _lipstick... Kathy... never live it down._

"I've wanted to see that since I first saw them together." Olivia cackles, grabbing Alex's arm and starting to move to home. Fin still stands there, feeling his lips. He's shocked... shocked that he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Liv was good at gymnastics once(remember, this was in the 2nd or 3rd season). Yes, this was the beginning of Munch/Fin and very heavy Alex/Olivia because I love the two of them and will use any excuse to write them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make it clear. Whenever there was dialogue in italics, Fin was singing.


End file.
